1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist various social media that allow a user to send out information with ease. Examples of such social media include an electronic bulletin board, a blog, a wiki, social bookmarking, 1Twitter (trademark), and a social networking service.
There is also known a tool for analyzing content registered in the social media. By using such a tool, for example, it is possible to identify a relationship between users who use the social media or identify hot topics.